NaNa's Bizarre Adventure
by Draak D. Sol
Summary: Up for adoption.


**Hello everybody, welcome to my first Naruto crossover with JoJo's Bizarre Adventure. I realized there are only a few of these stories. So I decided to write one.**

 **Will Naruto have a Stand? Yes he will. Will it have something to do with Kurama or foxes? No, I am actually tired of a lot of fanfictions doing that just cause Naruto is Kurama's Jinchuriki. Will his Stand have something to do with another anime series? Yes, it's a surprise in my opinion. Will there be any pairing? Not likely.**

 **Ok, now that those questions have been answered, onto other things. This takes place in Stardust Crusaders. Stardust Crusaders is my favorite part of JoJo's Bizarre Adventure.**

 **Summary: Yare Yare Daze, my name is Naruto Namikaze or NaNa to some people. My father disappeared three years ago on a business trip and I was taken care of by a friend of the family, Holly and her son Jotaro. Now I am on a trip to Egypt, not only to save her life but to find my father. With my Stand, I know I can do it.**

 **NaNa's Bizarre Adventure**

 **Chapter 1- The Raging Demon**

"Miss. Joestar, is your father really help Jotaro?" A blonde haired male said as he asked a shorter blonde haired woman. The male is six foot three inches. He has spiky blonde hair that is being held back by a black headband. He has a fitting gakuran the top is open with an orange t-shirt hugging his chest. A red armband with around his right bicep with pair of leather boots on his feet. Around his neck is a green crystal necklace.

He has lightly tanned skin and whisker like birthmarks on his cheeks. Cerulean colored eyes shining in the light of the airport. This is seventeen year old Naruto Namikaze, or as some people call him: NaNa.

"I hope so, Naruto." Holly said as she waited for her father to show up. She hoped her papa, Joseph Joestar, can help her son. "There he is!" Holly said as she ran up to a tall older man. "Papa!" Holy said as she ran and hugged him.

"Holly!" Joseph said as he returned the hug. "You can let go now." Joseph said as his daughter wouldn't let him go. "Holly let go." Joseph said he tried push his daughter.

"No I haven't hugged you in a long time." Holly said as he rubbed her head on her father's chest. "Holly please, you're a forty-five year old woman." Joseph said as Holly has a small smile on her face.

"Oh now you did it." Holly said as she began tickling her father. "Bwahahaha! Help me!" Joseph said as people started looking at them. "So about Jotaro, are you sure he said evil spirit?" Joseph asked as people started looking away.

"Yes he did, I can assure you of that Mr. Joestar." Naruto said as Joseph turned to look at him. "Who are you?" Joseph asked the blonde. "Naruto Namikaze, a childhood friend of Jotaro." Naruto said as Joseph looked over him.

"You're japanese? You sure don't look like it." Joseph said as he was becoming suspicious. "I am half japanese, my father is half american." Naruto said as that explained his blonde hair.

"Alright then, let's go visit my grandson." Joseph said as they started walking out of the airport, with a dark skinned man following them.

~X~

"I sure hope Jotaro is alright. Then again, his grandpa and Avdol look tough." Naruto said to himself as he walked back to the Kujo home. He figured that what was going on with Jotaro is something with family and he let himself leave.

Just then, he realized that there was no one was on the street he was on. 'That's weird, this street is usually full of people.' Naruto thought as he walked down the street.

He didn't know why, but his gut just told him to run. "Hehehe! Looks like I found a little worm!" A voice said from behind Naruto. Turning around, Naruto saw a man wearing a suit with a sadistic grin on his face.

~X~

"Mr. Joestar, if we know of DIO's existence, isn't it safe to say that he know's about us?" Avdol asked as the family of the Joestar blood stopped. "That would make sense, if what my grandmother told me, DIO wanted to destroy the Joestar clan." Joseph said as he suddenly stopped.

"That would also mean he would use people who we are close to for that." Joseph said as Jotaro and Holly's eyes widened. "Naruto!" Holly said as they all stood up.

~X~

"Just give up!" The man said as he attacked Naruto with a katana. Naruto has a few cuts all over him. 'What is this guy! Where did he get the sword!' Naruto thought as he dodged a swing from the sword.

Suddenly the sword extended and impaled Naruto in the chest. "Ha! Lord Dio will be proud that I kill you!" The man said as Naruto stopped. 'W-Will it end like this? No! I still have to pay back Miss. Joestar! I still have to find out what happened to dad!' Naruto thought as a dark figure appeared behind him.

" **Dama!** " Yelled a deep voice as a black armored fist pulled the blade out. Looking behind him, Naruto saw what looked like a pitch black suit of armor with glowing red eyes with a wolf like head. **(The Berserker Armor from Berserk.)**

"So this is your Stand!?" The man said as the suit of armor stood in front of Naruto with it's arms crossed. "No matter!" The man yelled as he swung the sword. " **Dama!** " Yelled the suit as it punched the sword and snapped it.

" **Dama Dama Dama!** " The suit yelled as it punched the katana multiple times and broke it. "M-My Stand?" Naruto said as the suit of armor looked upon his attacker.

" **Dama Dama Dama Dama! Dama Dama Dama Dama! Dama Dama Dama Dama! Dama Dama Dama Dama! Dama Dama Dama Dama! Dama Dama Dama Dama! Dama Dama Dama Dama! Dama Dama Dama Dama!** " Yelled the suit of armor as it hit the man with a fast barrage of punches.

'This Stand! It's not like others I've encountered.' He thought as he was sent flying away by the suit of armor. " **Dama!** " The Stand yelled as it disappeared.

"What was that? An evil spirit like Jotaro's." Naruto said as he saw Holly, Jotaro, Joseph, and Avdol running to him. "Naruto!" Holly said as she hugged him. "Hey I'm alright. No need to get worried." Naruto said as Holly let go.

"Naruto, what happened?" Jotaro asked as he noticed a man that was knocked unconscious. "You all will find this a bit… bizarre." Naruto said as he began to walk back home with the group behind him.

~X~

"Dammit! DIO already knows of us!" Joseph said as he slammed his on the wall. Naruto now has his wounds sewn and wrapped. "What I find strange is how he knows that Naruto has a Stand." Avdol said as they stopped.

"Yare Yare Daze, that would mean he really does know of us." Jotaro said as Naruto agreed. After asking what the fuck just happened, Joseph informed Naruto of what happened.

"Well we can only wonder what will happen next." Naruto said as he stood up. "Now if you excuse me, I have to study for a test in a few days." Naruto said as he walked out of the room.

~X~

It's been four days since Joseph and Avdol came to japan. In that time, Naruto and Jotaro learned how to control their Stand. Right now, they are going to school.

"Wait Jotaro, Naruto, you two forgot something important." Holly said as she ran up to the two teenagers. "You forgot your kisses." Holly said as she kissed their cheeks.

"God you're such a bitch." Jotaro said as he walked out. "Don't worry about him Miss. Joestar." Naruto said as he went after his childhood friend.

~X~

"You know, you can at least be nicer to your mom." Naruto said as he walked next to his friend. Just then they walked by a group of girls who went to their school. "Hey look, it's JoJo and NaNa." One girl said as it drew the other girls attention.

"What JoJo and NaNa?"

"Hey JoJo, NaNa."

JoJo NaNa."

The girls kept saying this until one brown haired girl got brave and wrapped her arm around Naruto's arm. "Where have you been NaNa? You two haven't been to school in four days." She said as she looked up at the spiky haired blonde.

"We've been busy with some family affairs." Naruto said with a small smile which caused the girl to blush. "Hey what do you think you're doing!" A reddish brown haired girl said as she shoved the brown haired girl away.

"I don't like the way you're getting close to NaNa no-boobs." She said as they began walking. "Mind your own buisness ugly." The brown haired girl said as they kept insulting each other.

"No-boobs."

"Ugly."

"No-boobs."

"Ugly."

"No-boobs/Ugly! No-boobs/Ugly! No-boobs/Ugly! No-boobs/Ugly! No-boobs/Ugly! No-boobs/Ugly!" They insulted each other as Jotaro had enough. "Shut up! You're freaking annoying!" Jotaro said as the girls stopped.

"Ah! He said that to me/ No me!" The two girls said as they freaked like fangirls. 'Fangirls, how do they even work?' Naruto thought as he and Jotaro began walking to school again.

Unknown to them, a unknown school boy is drawing on a sketch book. "Ugh!" Jotaro said in pain as a large cut appeared on his knee. He then fell down a flight of stairs as he used his Stand to break his fall.

"Jotaro!" Naruto said as he ran down the stairs to his childhood friend. "Yare yare daze, I'm alright." Jotaro said as he stood up and his knee is bleeding. "Are you sure Jotaro?" Naruto said as a new figure walked up to them.

"Here use this to wipe the blood." He said as he handed Jotaro a handkerchief. "I never seen you around school before." Jotaro said as Naruto agreed. "I just transferred here. My name is Noriaki Kakyoin." Kakyoin introduced himself as he walked away.

~X~

"Yare yare daze, I hope Jotaro is ok." Naruto said as he walked into the gym. As soon as they got to school, Jotaro went to the nurse's office and he went to his first class, which happened to be gym.

"That's weird, where is everybody?" Naruto asked as the gym is always full of students exercising or playing a sport. "I would worry about yourself if I were you." A female voice said as Naruto looked around.

Looking around, Naruto spotted a girl sitting on a support beam on the ceiling of the gym. She then jumped down and Naruto got a better look at her. She stands around 5'6" and has short red hair kept in a bob cut.

She has rather pale skin with green eyes. Her heart shaped face has a look of glee. She is wearing the female uniform with a pair of yoga pants under the skirt. All in all, she is rather cute.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked as he looked at the girl. "I'm Noriaki Hikari, you met my big brother earlier." Hikari introduced herself as Naruto eyed her. "What do you want with me?" Naruto asked her as she gained a smirk on her face. "For you to die!" She yelled as she summoned a humanoid figure.

It stands around 6' and has a slim body like that of a female, but with pitch black skin. Other than that, it has a white skeleton armoring it's body. "Meet my Stand, **Hone-onna**." Hikari said as the skeleton like Stand cracked it's bones.

"Hmm, let's see who's stronger. Meet Stand, **Raging Demon** " Naruto said as he summoned his Stand. The suit of armor and skeleton women faced each other as both Stands threw a right hook. " **Dama/Oni!** " Both Stands let out as they clashed fists.

" **Bone Bullets!** " Hikari said as the skeletal Stand let small bullet shaped bones from it's mouth at Naruto's Stand. " **Dama!** " Yelled Naruto's Stands as it crossed it's arms in an X fashion to block the bones.

"It won't help if you block, I can **Hone-onna** can keep shooting bones at you." Hikari said as Naruto's clothes tore and his skin slowly teared as more bones were sent his way.

" **Dama!** " Yelled Naruto's Stand as it sent back the bones. "Nani?" Hikari said as she gained some cuts on her from the bones. " **Dama Dama Dama!** " Yelled the suit of armor as it grabbed **Hone-onna** by the neck and shook it around.

In a separate part of the school, Kakyoin is having the same thing happening to him. Naruto's Stand raised its fist and pulled back. "Your biggest mistake…" Naruto began as his Stand punched **Hone-onna**.

" **Dama Dama Dama Dama! Dama Dama Dama Dama! Dama Dama Dama Dama! Dama Dama Dama Dama! Dama Dama Dama Dama! Dama Dama Dama Dama! Dama Dama Dama Dama!** " Naruto's Stand went as it repeatedly punched Hikari's in the face.

"Was thinking I will go down that easily!/ **Dama!** " Naruto and his Stand went as the black suit of armor punched the bone covered Stand away. "Argh!" Hikari went as she was sent flying back with blood coming out of her mouth.

"I can't just leave her here." Naruto said as he walked up to the red haired girl. "Let's see if Mr. Joestar can see what to do with you." Naruto said as he wiped the blood away and carried her bridal style. "In the words of my childhood friend, Yare Yare Daze." Naruto said as he walked out of the gym with Hikari in his arms.

 **Done! My first Naruto JoJo's Bizarre Adventure crossover is finished. As with Naruto's Stand, I just didn't feel like having it fox like as there are THOUSANDS fanfictions with Naruto having something fox like.**

 **So I just used one of the best demon related items from anime, The Berserker Armor from Berserk. Also if you haven't, check out the 2016 release of Berserk.**

 **This has been Demongod123, and I will see you all later on**


End file.
